


To Be Young Again

by epidemic



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epidemic/pseuds/epidemic
Summary: Five has the mind of a 58 year-old and the body of a pubescent teenager. You get the idea.





	To Be Young Again

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mom lmao

_Shit. ___

__That was all Five could think. He was older than all of his siblings by decades, but here he was, rutting against the mattress with gasps of desperation as he tried to get himself off. For the third time today._ _

__Apparently, the age of his mind meant nothing in the face of straight up biological fuckery. Teenage hormones. _God, _he could feel the blood rushing from his head down to his swelling cock, pleasure sparking down his spine to the one place that mattered. Panting into his pillow, Five ground his hips hard into the soiled sheets below him, underwear wet from before. The friction was so good, but it _hurt _. He was raw from the sub-par masturbation attempts from earlier in the day._____ _

______But holy _fuck _did it feel so much more intense in this body. It was like he was relearning all the exquisite pleasures he could give himself. He flipped over onto his back and pushed his briefs down to his knees, taking his pulsing red cock in hand. Five shuddered as he ran his thumb over the slit, precum already wetting the head. He gave an experimental tug and almost whined. He felt like a fucking virgin again. He didn't even have to watch porn or conjure up some imaginary busty woman to get off anymore. He literally just had to touch himself to cum. He didn't even have to think to get horny anymore.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Five started an unsteady rhythm with his hand, using the precum as lube. His hips pumped themselves automatically, seeking the release he had experienced at least a thousand times before but now it was so much _more _. It felt so much more real and new and overwhelming.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He could be walking around the manor talking with his idiotic siblings about their idiotic bullshit and suddenly pop a boner. When he sat down for no reason, got more quiet and fidgety, crossing his legs or laying his hands in his lap, no one really noticed or cared. They just thought he was being the weird-ass brother he always had been. They might look at him oddly but would eventually pass it off as time-travel anxiousness. He figured Klaus would realize what was happening since he was such a thot. Figured Klaus would make fun of him and joke about "helping him out."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________If he noticed, all he did was make a stupid-ass face of concern and walk away. Which was fucking weird considering who Klaus was as a person._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Five's hand sped up along with his hips, but it wasn't enough. He needed more. He whimpered as desperation began to overcome him, head thrown back onto the pillows and mouth slack as he chased after an orgasm that wouldn't come without more stimulation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He wanted a mouth on his cock, someone to moan and gag around him as he shoved himself down their throat. Someone who he could fuck. He let his other hand fall down to his balls and massaged them, but that wasn't enough. It wasn't ever enough. His fingers slipped lower, touching his hole and _god _he felt so gross, so perverted and disgusting and hard beyond relief.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________He wanted someone to fuck him. _As soon as the idea slipped into his head, Five groaned out an "oh shit" and almost came right there.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Before anything else could happen, Klaus walked into the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Five, are you-?" He started and then went beet red, eyes wide as he realized what he walked in on. "Uh, holy shit. I'm gonna leave now." He turned around quickly and headed back for the door. Five teleported in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Don't you fucking dare." Five slammed the door shut and locked it, leaving himself hard and leaking in front of a very startled and twitchy Klaus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Five, what are you-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Shut the fuck up." Five pushed his brother onto the floor and straddled him, pressing his length against Klaus's clothed hip. He ground against him, making Klaus release a surprised sound when their cocks brushed together. He was responding, his dick not-so-slowly growing to the pressure and friction against it. Five shuddered as his head rolled back. The rocking motion and the feeling of a cock hardening against his. Of Klaus's breaths shortening and his black-lined eyes staring up at him, dark with confused lust._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Another sound escaped Klaus, this time closer to a moan, when Five leaned down and bit at his neck, sucking under his brother's ear while pushing their cocks against each other. Klaus started to respond more, hips stuttering up and a hand held against Five's bare stomach. Not pushing, just touching. His eyes became more lidded. Five could see the lust overtaking him by the second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I knew you'd be into this, you fucking slut," Five said against Klaus's ear. His brother whined and closed his eyes. "You like grinding your cock against mine, huh? You like when I fuck against you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Klaus just kept getting harder. Five sat back again and started to undo his brother's pants, pulling them down with a speed that startled both of them when Klaus's freed cock slapped against his stomach. He was big. It made Five's mouth water just looking at it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"God, you're so hard for me. Have you always wanted to do this? To fuck me? Or did seeing me leaking and desperate for cock turn you on?" Five said as he spit on his hand and touched Klaus. He moaned quietly in response, his dick twitching in his brother's hand before he had even started to move it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Five, oh shit-" Klaus breathed. "I can't-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Can't what? Can't beg for me to suck your cock while I finger myself before taking you in the ass? Can't fuck your brother in your dead dad's house?" Five said while he lowered his head between Klaus's legs, licking a stripe from balls to slit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Klaus threw his head back and covered his mouth with his hand, muffling a desperate moan. His cock wouldn't stop twitching. Five took him into his mouth and sucked in earnest, running his tongue along the thick vein and closing his throat muscles around the head. His brother took Five's head into his hands and pulled at his hair, holding him in place while he tried to buck into Five's mouth. Five gagged around him, and Klaus keened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You'd think you would have more control than this, considering the amount of practice you have," Five said condescendingly, pushing Klaus's hips back down onto the floor. "But I guess a slut is a slut. You wanna put your cock in my tight heat, huh? You want it that bad?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________" _Fuck. _"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Beg for it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Oh god," Klaus moaned, fire flooding his veins at Five's words and all his blood flowing down from his head. He was so fucking desperate but, "I can't, Five-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You can, and you will." Five took him back into his mouth, rolling his balls with the hand not shoving Klaus's hips to the ground. He moaned around his brother's cock, causing Klaus to shudder and start tensing and arching his back. When he make a sharp, high-pitched whine and yanked down on Five's hair, Five closed his hand around the base of his cock, cutting him off from coming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Fucking bastard," Klaus whimpered, shaking from pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Beg for it." Five pulled his left hand behind him, and Klaus saw him moving his hand back and forth, in and out, while he continued to hold the base of his cock too tight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Oh god, he's fucking himself on his fingers. _He kept watching in astonishment as Five's mouth gaped and his eyes rolled back at the feeling of penetrating himself. Klaus was so fucking hard, and Five's hand started moving on him, slowly and tentatively, making sure he wasn't stimulated enough to come but enough to make him _want _it so bad.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________His brother moaned, taking more and more fingers by the minute until he was stretched and full but not nearly full enough. He wanted a thick cock to reach deep into him, hitting his prostate and forcing come out of him before he'd even been truly fucked. He wanted to be pounded hard into the floor. But it seemed like Five had to do everything himself nowadays._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He grabbed some lube from god knows where and ran it along Klaus's cock, the cold shock of it startling his brother into a yelp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Klaus," he said. "Beg for it." He tugged his hand slowly on the taller man's cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Klaus couldn't take it, and by god was he a slut for edging, but he needed to come and now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________" _Please, _Five, oh shit, please fuck m-"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________That was all it took before Five had slipped down onto the tip, the ridge of the head pulling at his hole, and he moaned, throwing his head back while Klaus whined in pleasure below him, toes curling up and legs pulling inwards. He let out short breaths while he slid farther onto Klaus's hard cock until Klaus was balls deep in his brother's ass and it was so wrong but it felt so fucking good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________And then Five slid up again, his body sucking at his cock like he couldn't bear for it to leave and Klaus was so hard and so close. He watched in mesmerization as his brother fucked himself on his cock, eyes closed and hair completely messed up, his cock bouncing up and down with his movements and oh fuck. Klaus twitched up into Five, and Five keened, his spine arching as Klaus hit his prostate and then they were fucking in earnest. Both moaning and whining in unison as they chased guilty orgasm from their own sibling in their heat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Oh fuck, oh shit Five I'm-" Five cut him off by leaning down onto his chest and kissing him with as much passion as he could muster while pulling at his hair and memorizing his skin. Klaus shuddered and kissed back, tongue reaching into Five's mouth, and he reached down and grabbed his cock, jerking his brother to the same rhythm that he was pounding into him until he was coming. His back arched off the floor and he moaned as he felt himself release in Five's ass, still pumping in and out while his brother came loud, white strips of come painting Klaus's stomach and they were still kissing, pumping each other until they were both spent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________And then it was over. Five slumped onto Klaus's sticky stomach, breathing heavily and exhausted. Klaus was terrified but the feeling was so dulled by his post-orgasmic state that he almost didn't care. But he had just fucked his brother. His technically teenaged brother and holy shit he was going to hell. What the fuck-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Stop thinking," Five said. "Just enjoy it." He pulled him over to his bed and laid them both down. "Now shut up and go to sleep with me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 2 hours, which is way too long considering the quality lol
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos if you're also going to hell!


End file.
